


Cats, drawings and tears

by PurpleCotton



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, References to Depression
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23854060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleCotton/pseuds/PurpleCotton
Summary: "E foi assim que acabei sentado no chão a desenhar o indivíduo a segurar o nosso gato favorito. Não foi de propósito, o gato decidiu deitar-se no colo dele e ele permaneceu a fazer-lhe festas. O pelo laranja dele parecia ainda mais vivo contra o negro do fato e era isso que eu tentava passar sendo que era a única cor que estava a usar."Sem que tivessem notado uma rotina foi criada e Park Chanyeol entrou na vida de Baekhyun, para sem aviso, voltar a sair dela.{Chanbaek | 19x29}
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol





	Cats, drawings and tears

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt do tumblr: "I work at the animal shelter and you always come in to pet cats when you’re sad"
> 
> Antes de começarem a ler tenho que avisar mais uma vez, a história aborda o tema da depressão então por favor se forem sensíveis ao tema se calhar é melhor não lerem. A depressão é uma doença séria e deve ser levada a sério, sem a romantizar ou "aliviar" em qualquer aspecto.  
> Nem toda a gente sofre da mesma maneira, a forma como a descrevi foi a partir de experiências relatadas. Peço desculpa caso ofenda alguém, não é de todo a minha intenção.  
> Com os avisos dados, espero que gostem, foi escrita com muito carinho e lágrimas nos olhos.
> 
> Boa leitura!  
> • ChanBaek | Também publicada no SocialSpirit | fic escrita em 2020

Quando eu tinha doze anos a minha mãe costumava dizer-me, quase todos os dias, **"Baekhyun tens de te rodear de pessoas, quanto mais amigos tiveres melhor.".**

Na altura a palavra da minha mãe era sagrada, ela dizia e eu fazia. Então, por muito tempo, rodeei-me de pessoas, e durante uns bons anos ser o popular era o meu foco. Só depois de quatro anos, é que me vim a aperceber que a palavra da minha mãe não era assim tão acertada e que ela não passava de alguém manipulador que gostava de extorquir o dinheiro todo que o meu pai tanto se esforçava por ganhar, e que ele só não a deixava porque o amor realmente era cego. 

A verdade é que ser popular não me ajudou em nada a não ser ter alguns casos por aí e acabar por perder a virgindade. As notas foram-se todas abaixo e só não reprovei porque era muito bom com números e tinha um raciocínio rápido que ajudava muito quando não fazia ideia do que fazer. 

Quando me apercebi que aquela vida não me levaria a nada tinha dezasseis anos e só mais dois anos no secundário para recompor as notas, se quisesse entrar numa boa universidade. 

Foi inevitável o repúdio que comecei a sentir pela superficialidade da gente toda que me rodeava e entendi que não possuía nenhuma relação estável e então aos poucos, depois de me começar a distanciar, fiquei sozinho. No início foi muito complicado, estava habituado à "fama", então por mais que as pessoas me irritassem sentia a falta da atenção toda. Mas assim que a minha mente acalmou, tudo começou a recompor-se. 

A minha mãe não gostou da ideia de deixar de sair e deixar de levar amigos para casa, acho que ela tinha um complexo por também ter sido muito popular e agora estar dentro de muitos projetos e ser adorada por muita gente. Acho que ela queria que eu fosse igual a ela. 

Assim que notou que eu era um produto com defeito, "deitou-me" fora. Não me expulsou de casa nem algo do género, mas parou de falar comigo. O meu pai farto de a ouvir reclamar nas minhas costas, mas sem se conseguir impor, abriu-me uma conta no banco arranjou-me um apartamento T1 e mandou-me morar sozinho. Visitava-me todos os fins de semana e todas as vezes pedia desculpa. Não o culpo, para ser honesto era o meu objetivo sair de casa o mais rápido possível, mas doeu principalmente por eu e a minha mãe sermos muito chegados e de repente via-me mais sozinho que nunca. 

Entretanto entrei numa boa universidade, os esforços tinham compensado e continuava a esforçava-me imenso. 

Decidi deixar de aceitar o dinheiro que o meu pai me trazia todas as semanas. Não por estar chateado, já que aos poucos eu e ele tornamo-nos mais próximos, mas porque achava que já que estava independente mais valia ser totalmente independente, e porque me lembrava sempre da minha mãe e isso deixava-me magoado. O meu pai ficou preocupado, mas aceitou. 

Então com as minhas poupanças vi-me obrigado a arranjar um emprego já que elas não durariam para sempre. 

Comecei à procura e foi assim que encontrei duas pessoas que seriam de extrema importância na minha vida por motivos totalmente diferentes. 

A primeira era Kim Jongdae. A segunda Park Chanyeol, mas essa história era a que mais me trazia mágoas, e passado dez anos ainda estava bastante presente na minha vida.

Nenhuma amizade tinha permanecido intacta desde que, praticamente, tinha mandado todos à merda. Então não tinha ninguém que me ajudasse com a procura, deste modo, todos os dias depois das aulas saía pelas ruas, com o meu currículo, que não tinha grande coisa, na mochila, a ver se precisavam de empregos. Em muitos lugares fui rejeitado por não ter nenhuma experiência de trabalho, noutros por ter acabado de fazer dezoito e não queriam pessoas tão novas, noutros sítios simplesmente por não precisarem de ninguém. Foi assim que passei uma semana a chegar a casa às sete e a nem sequer jantar para ver se punha a matéria das cadeira em ordem. 

No oitavo dia saí da universidade sem muita esperança, estava muito nublado e tinha-me esquecido do casaco e do chapéu de chuva em casa. A meio da tarde já tinha sido rejeitado duas vezes e começava a sentir-me cada vez com mais frio, já que o tempo tinha começado a piorar. 

Andava calmamente pelas ruas com atenção a todas as lojas, lojinhas e cafés. Senti algo no braço, mas ignorei. Só quando uma grossa gota de água caiu no meu nariz e de seguida milhares delas é que me apercebi que estava, finalmente, a chover. Em questão de segundos estava totalmente molhado e a bater o dente como nunca naquele dia, e pela primeira vez desde que tinha saído de casa tive vontade de chorar, como nunca tinha tido. 

Andei cabisbaixo por debaixo dos toldos das lojas por mais um bom tempo até que, de repente, colidi com alguém. Ouvi logo um pedido de desculpas e retribuí-o. Olhei devidamente para a pessoa e era um rapaz que parecia simplesmente da minha idade, e vestia uma sweat com animais e a frase " Estou quase adotado, só faltas tu!! " escrita. 

Olhei ao nosso redor e percebi que estávamos em frente a um abrigo de animais. 

– Boa tarde. Por acaso não precisam de empregados?? – Acabei por perguntar, tentando não parecer desesperado, mas naquela altura eu estava desesperado. 

– Por enquanto, não, mas que tal deixares o teu número e se precisarmos eu mando-te uma mensagem? Tens currículo contigo? Não ligam muito a isso aqui, como podes ver por mim, é só mesmo uma formalidade. 

Dei-lhe o meu currículo e o meu número, apesar de este estar presente na folha de papel. Saí dali a saber o seu nome e ele o meu. 

Kim Jongdae foi, sem precisar de se esforçar muito, a minha salvação e o meu primeiro amigo verdadeiro. 

✏️

Uns dias depois recebi uma mensagem. 

> _Unknown [12:30]_
> 
> _Bom dia Baekhyun, achas que és bom com o público? Safas-te a falar com pessoas e isso? Abriu uma vaga e lembrei-me logo de ti, passa por cá por volta das 15 para falares com a minha superior._
> 
> _Kim Jongdae, xx._

A minha felicidade era evidente e não pude deixar de ficar aliviado. Pessoas eram a minha especialidade, digamos assim, e por momentos deu-me vontade de agradecer à minha mãe. Não o fiz. 

Cheguei lá vinte minutos antes da hora combinada e Jongdae riu perguntando se eu estava nervoso. 

Nervoso era pouco. Estava quase a desistir de procurar por empregos, e esta era uma boa oportunidade. 

Como a sua superior estava a acabar a hora de almoço e não havia ninguém no abrigo eu e Jongdae iniciámos uma conversa, acabamos por descobrir que existia muito em comum nos nossos gostos. Descobri que trabalhava ali apenas porque queria melhorar o currículo. Gostava mais de cães do que de gatos, aí constatámos que éramos o oposto, já que gatos são os melhores animais. E que tínhamos ambos preferência por rock antigo a qualquer outro tipo de género. 

Quando a superior de Jongdae chegou, fiquei surpreso, imaginava alguém mais velho e não ninguém nos inícios dos seus trinta. Era bastante simpática e gostava que lhe chamassem Jo, apesar de não ser o seu nome e muito menos um diminutivo do próprio. 

Depois de me fazer umas perguntas ficou combinado que eu faria essa tarde e depois ela iria determinar se ficava ou não com o trabalho. 

As pessoas podiam visitar o abrigo quando quisessem e estar um pouco com os animais que estavam para adoção. Deste modo, o meu trabalho consistia em acompanhar as pessoas até à zona em que os animais ficavam, e depois encaminhá-los para os animais que queriam ver. E ir limpando durante o dia o chão do abrigo, já que podia existir muita sujeira enquanto as visitas ocorriam. Não envolvia esforço nenhum e pelo meio podia ver as pessoas a brincar com os animais fofos, que se eu pudesse adotava os a todos. 

Então Jo trouxe uma t-shirt do abrigo, pedindo desculpa por ser o dobro do meu tamanho e que, caso ficasse com o trabalho, arranjaria uma sweat e uma t-shirt do meu tamanho, como Jongdae tinha. Em seguida direcionou-me para uma sala que tinha uma secretária, confidenciou-me que se quisesse podia fazer as coisas da faculdade enquanto não tivesse ninguém para acompanhar, desde que mantivesse a mesa o mais organizada possível. 

À frente da secretária existia outra porta por onde podíamos passar e estaríamos onde os animais para adoção ficavam. Existiam várias salas onde os animais pernoitavam e um quintal fechado, enorme, com grandes muros para onde os cães maiores, e outros animais, podiam brincar.

O abrigo era muito maior do que inicialmente tinha pensado, mas também não me parecia nada impossível já que ficava a oeste da cidade e, por essa zona, o preço de casas era muito mais pequeno do que no centro.

E então o meu primeiro turno de muitos começou.

✏️

Se pensasse bem não era isto que queria quando mais novo. O meu sonho era ser apresentador, o que podemos dizer que não era uma surpresa já que atenção era tudo o que queria. 

A cada dia que passava tinha mais a certeza que estava no caminho certo. Tinha um emprego que pagava bem, para um estudante universitário, e estava a cursar o que queria - Artes. Há muitos anos que sabia desse meu gosto, mas tudo foi sempre criticado pela minha mãe e prometi-lhe que nem como hobby iria fazer o que gostava. Claro que foi uma mentira descarada, pois todas as noites, às escondidas, gostava de desenhar as plantas do meu quarto ou até mesmo paisagens de que me lembrava. 

Assim, sempre que não existiam pessoas a ver os animais, sentava-me a desenhar ou a fazer projetos da universidade. Já desenhara Jo e Jongdae e, depois de várias semanas, recebi permissão para desenhar os animais desde que estivesse sempre atento à pequena campainha que Jongdae aciona quando alguém se dirige para a sala principal, nome a que chamamos à divisão em que eu costumava ficar.

E era isso que estava a fazer quando a campainha soou. Fui a correr até à secretária, mas não consegui ir rápido o suficiente, pois quando a pessoa entrou viu todos os desenhos do dia espalhados pela mesa.

A verdade é que observava muito as pessoas que vinham, principalmente, por uma das partes do meu trabalho ser responder às perguntas que faziam. Muitas vezes entrava em conversas engraçadas, outras pessoas gostam de desabafar, mas raramente entrava lá alguém que não conversasse nada. Exceto um indivíduo.

Não sabia o seu nome, mas ele aparecia cá todos os dias depois do trabalho, ou pelo menos eu deduzia isso, já que estava sempre com um fato preto, elegante que lhe assentava bastante bem e fazia contraste com os seus cabelos platinados. Parecia sempre muito triste e cansado. O que poderiam ser muitos adultos, porém esta tristeza nunca me pareceu normal, mas não saberia descrevê-la. Todos os dias ele chegava e pedia para ir ver os gatos, era a única coisa que dizia pela hora e meia que costumava passar lá.

Quando se ia embora parecia sempre um pouco mais… aliviado. Era essa a palavra que conseguia usar para descrever o suspiro que o outro dava sempre que tinha que ir embora.

Então fiquei bastante espantado quando, em vez de ficar parado à espera de que eu lhe indicasse o caminho, este aproximou-se dos desenhos e sorriu. 

Era a primeira vez que o via sorrir. As pessoas normalmente riam-se muito e sorriam muito quando iam visitar os animais, mas mais uma vez, esta pessoa não o fazia.

Passou o olhar num de cada vez, admirando os rabiscos do meu gato favorito em várias poses. 

– Também é o meu gato favorito… – Disse enquanto olhava nos meus olhos sem sorrir. Os olhos demonstravam mais do que o rosto queria dizer, mas não consegui distinguir com total certeza o que seria. – Podes continuar se quiseres. Eu sei que deve ser chato estar uma hora e meia sentado sem fazer nada.

E foi assim que acabei sentado no chão a desenhar o indivíduo a segurar o nosso gato favorito. Não foi de propósito, o gato decidiu deitar-se no colo dele e ele permaneceu a fazer-lhe festas. O pelo laranja dele parecia ainda mais vivo contra o negro do fato e era isso que eu tentava passar sendo que era a única cor que estava a usar. Não tive coragem de mostrar, por isso, passado uma hora quando ele abriu os olhos e perguntou calmamente com uma voz rouca o que eu estava a desenhar, respondi-lhe apenas que no final mostrava. Logo que ele voltou a fechar os olhos e voltou a encostar-se à parede, eu troquei de folha. Já tinha o desenho quase todo feito só faltavam os detalhes da sua cara que tentaria acabar noutra altura. Comecei a desenhar o gato, na mesma posição, e dele a única coisa que aparecia era a mão que estava em contacto com o pelo do gato.

Quando a hora e meia passou viu-o levantar-se. Era sempre muito pontual nunca ficava menos que isso, mas também nunca ficava mais. Ia-se embora sem sequer esperar por mim, o que, também, era um hábito. Consegui alcançá-lo antes que este chegasse à porta e ofereci-lhe o desenho. Ele pareceu espantado, mas agradeceu com um brilho nos olhos que raramente estava presente.

Sem que tivéssemos notado uma rotina foi criada e Park Chanyeol entrou na minha vida.

  


✏️

Sentávamo-nos encostados em paredes paralelas. Desenhava-o e ao ou aos gatos com que ele estivesse a brincar e no fim oferecia-lhe o desenho, ao contrário da primeira vez, ia mostrando o progresso do desenho e nunca continha mais do que as mãos ou as pernas dele.

Certa vez não me contive e perguntei-lhe o seu nome. Normalmente as pessoas diziam-mo sem que eu tivesse que perguntar, mas parecia que ele não gostava muito de falar. Pelo menos sobre si, já que, de vez em quando, conversávamos sobre os gatos e sobre a minha faculdade, ou outras banalidades. Pensei que me ignoraria, mas respondeu simplesmente, com aquela voz grossa e calma, “Chanyeol”.

Nas semanas seguintes ele pareceu genuinamente mais feliz, falava ligeiramente mais e confidenciou-me que quando era mais novo costumava ir visitar os gatos apenas quando se sentia triste, mas que se tornara um hábito e que agora o fazia todos os dias. Foi assim, também, que descobri que o nosso gato favorito tinha cinco anos e, por alguma razão que ninguém conhecia (tinha perguntado a Jo e tudo), nunca tinha sido adotado. Chanyeol também nunca o adotou porque a irmã costumava passar um fim de semana na casa dele, a cada dois meses, por causa do trabalho, já que morava na Alemanha, e ela era severamente alérgica a gatos.

Mais do que nunca, nesse dia eu fiquei bastante surpreso quando ele falou, mas senti-me bastante feliz porque ele parecia melhor.

Infelizmente descobri duas semanas depois que apenas parecia.

Trabalhava no abrigo há quatro meses e Chanyeol nunca faltava um dia, nunca ia à mesma hora, mas faltar era algo que nunca tinha acontecido. Assim, quando se passaram duas semanas sem as visitas de Chanyeol, apercebi-me de duas coisas. De que fazia três meses desde que tínhamos começado esta rotina e que aos poucos o outro me deixava entrar um pouco na sua vida. E a segunda é que gostava demasiado desta rotina, e que todos os dias esperava, feliz, pela visita dele. 

Estava triste e cada vez que a campainha tocava eu torcia para que fosse Chanyeol.

No décimo-quinto dia, quando ele apareceu, olhei-lhe nos olhos tentando mostrar a mágoa que sentia. Era bastante imaturo da minha parte, já que nós não éramos nada, mas os desenhos que mais gostava de fazer eram dele e as nossas pequenas conversas deliciavam-me, já que, para além de Jongdae, não tinha mais ninguém, pois até o meu pai deixou de visitar desculpando-se que a minha mãe não gostava.

Ele pareceu perceber, pois abriu e fechou a boca sem conseguir dizer grande coisa. Estava mais magro e bastante pálido com olheiras debaixo dos olhos castanhos, e essa foi a única coisa que me fez suspirar e dar um sorriso mínimo, algo teria de ter acontecido para ele não aparecer.

Levantei-me e segui sem dizer nada nem olhar para trás, tinha a certeza de que ele sabia o caminho de cor. 

Entrei e segui para o meu lugar de sempre tirando o lápis do estojo tentando nunca olhar para ele. Quando olhei para a frente para começar a desenhar e não o vi achei que por algum motivo se teria ido embora e estava prestes a levantar-me quando o senti sentar-se ao meu lado. Sussurrou um “Desculpa” e encostou a cabeça ao meu ombro. Não precisava de olhar para ele outra vez para saber que os olhos dele transbordavam dor, pois a sua voz fez isso por eles.

Decidi apenas tocar-lhe na perna para confirmar que tinha aceitado e voltei a desenhar.

– Estive no hospital e não tinha maneira de te avisar.

No final da visita em vez de lhe dar o desenho do dia, como de costume, dei-lhe o primeiro desenho que fiz dele e por momentos ele pareceu feliz.

Foi assim que ambos percebemos que estes encontros eram muito especiais para ambos.

✏️

Fazia nove meses que trabalhava lá.

Chanyeol era diferente. Num dia ele falava mais e até me contava coisas da sua vida, noutro estava tão perdido em pensamentos que não falava nada e parecia que quebraria a cada momento. 

Vim a saber que ele tinha 29 anos e trabalhava na empresa da família, que gostava de ir para a praia quando possível e que laranja era a sua cor favorita. Muitas outras coisas triviais foram trocadas um pelo outro, mas algumas mais profundas também. Contei-lhe o que se passara entre mim e os meus pais, nem Jongdae sabia, apesar de depois de dois anos viesse a saber. E ele confidenciou-me que odiava o trabalho que fazia e pensava muitas vezes em mudar, mas que acabava sempre por ficar lá. Não o dizia, mas eu conseguia perceber muito bem que era algo que ele estava aterrorizado em fazer e que, provavelmente, era por essa razão que estava sempre a adiá-lo.

Nos últimos tempos eu sentava-me e Chanyeol deitava a sua cabeça no meu colo enquanto eu lhe afagava o cabelo. O gato laranja, que Chanyeol apelidara de Salem, deitado na barriga do mesmo enquanto este afagava o seu pelo. E era assim que passávamos a hora e meia a conversar. Sobre tudo. As constelações, o universo, a futuro e o passado, nada escapava.

Não falávamos disso, mas a cada dia que passava ficávamos mais próximos e isso assustava-nos aos dois, era fácil de notar.

Mas a confirmação de que esta relação, apesar de a adorar, o aterrorizava chegou quando, certo dia, Jongdae se chegou ao pé de mim com Salem.

– Toma. – Foi o que disse com um sorriso enorme. E eu congelei.

– Porquê? Alguém o vai adotar? 

– Sim… – Deve ter-se notado que não tinha ficado nada feliz porque Jongdae riu. Olhei para ele indignado pela sua audácia. – Pega nele, que preciso de ir buscar a caixa e outras coisas.

Deu-me o gato para o colo, que permaneceu sem querer fugir.

Quando virou as costas levantei o gato para que ele ficasse com o focinho perto da minha cara. Dei-lhe um beijo perto das orelhas, olhei-o nos olhos felinos e em seguida abracei-o. Gostava demasiado do gato para ele ir para a casa com alguém… Se eu pudesse ele já estaria na minha casa à muito tempo, mas o dinheiro já só dava para pagar as contas, a comida e guardar algum para eventualidades.

Jongdae voltou um pouco depois e olhou para o gato nos meus braços. Com relutância dei-lhe o gato para as mãos e ele pô-lo na caixa de transporte.

Em questão de segundos levou-o embora.

Chanyeol também não aparecia há dois dias e pelo final desse dia só me apetecia ir para casa por estar bastante desgastado emocionalmente. A universidade estava bastante apertada e eu não estava a conseguir lidar bem com tudo, todos os projetos, todas as cadeiras com matéria em atraso, mais o trabalho que necessitava de manter. Andava a dormir mal e estava cansado física e psicologicamente.

Quando chegou a hora de ir embora senti-me bastante aliviado, só queria chegar a casa e deitar-me, por muita fome que tivesse, o cansaço era maior. Arrumei todas as minhas coisas dentro da mochila e apaguei a luz da sala, passando para me despedir de Jongdae, que estava a ver um vídeo no youtube. 

– Olha temos aqui uma coisa para ti. – Disse-me assim que tirou os fones do ouvido. Foi à sala de Jo e trouxe a mesma caixa onde tinha posto o gato.

– Porque é que me estás a dar o gato? Ele esteve o tempo todo na sala fechado na caixa??

– Credo, claro que não, nós tirámo-lo da caixa eu só quis brincar um bocadinho contigo. Alguém adotou o gato por ti e ainda comprou um dos vales da comida e da areia, por um ano.

– Quem é que faria tal coisa?

– Vai uma carta junto, lê quando chegares a casa. Nós concordamos em fazer isto porque eu conheço perfeitamente a tua casa e sei perfeitamente que vais cuidar bem dele. A quantidade de vezes que fui à tua casa sem avisar e acabei por dormir lá… vá, go away, e diverte-te

Sem entender nada fui para casa com o gato e dois sacos na mão. O caminho foi bastante complicado, já que os sacos eram pesados, mas lá cheguei.

Pousei a caixa em cima do sofá abrindo a pequena porta. O gato saiu e aninhou-.se no meu colo.

– Hey, Salem, quem é que me fez bastante feliz em dar-me o prazer da tua companhia por muito tempo? – O gato miou de forma preguiçosa e mudou de posição fechando os olhos.

Abri a carta.

> _“Pode parecer algo bastante estranho, ter adotado o gato por ti. Mas sei que só não o adotaste ainda por não teres as melhores condições financeiras para isso. Eu tenho, mas não posso ter o gato, por motivos que já discutimos._
> 
> _Então eu espero que aceites como agradecimento da companhia que me fizeste estes meses todos._
> 
> _Todos os dias esperava ansioso pelos nossos pequenos encontros, foi algo que me deixou feliz no meio desta amargura toda._
> 
> _A verdade Baek, é que a vida não é fácil para ninguém. Há anos que não tenho um significado para ela, mas sou um fraco e apenas isso me manteve tanto tempo. Nos últimos tempos eras a única pessoa que me fazia conseguir pensar de outra maneira, mas infelizmente esta mente doente nem a isso se conseguiu agarrar._
> 
> _Vou ser honesto contigo, mas apenas porque és a minha pessoa favorita, e confesso que penso que sentes o mesmo em relação a mim, apesar da nossa diferença de idades e de a nossa amizade não ser lá muito convencional._
> 
> _Sofro de depressão há alguns anos, e não é nada fácil. Não é um conto de fadas, nem é como geralmente relatam nos filmes. Há dias em que sinto que existe uma réstia de esperança, mas o vazio que sinto cá dentro nunca passa, e há dias que não consigo, e apenas existo. Passar tempo com os gatos foi algo que descobri que amenizava um pouco a dor que sentia, nem que fosse só por uma hora e meia. E aí tu entraste nesta equação complexa e essas horas e meia tornaram-se numa espécie de porto de abrigo._
> 
> _Mas a minha mente é mais forte e levou a melhor naquelas duas semanas que desapareci. Nunca foi por mal, quando o fiz nunca pensei que pudesses gostar de estar comigo tanto como eu gostava de estar contigo. Apenas quando saí do hospital e encontrei o teu olhar magoado, naquela tarde, é que isso me ocorreu._
> 
> _Mas eu sou um medricas Baekhyun. Fico aterrorizado de que sintas o mesmo que eu, porque a minha mente é doente demais e algum dia vai acontecer e a única coisa que me impede é o pensamento que te deixarei para trás a sofrer. A verdade é que te escrevo enquanto estou a ter uma crise, porque tenho receio que esta crise seja a última e nunca consiga pedir desculpa por sentir o que sinto e ao mesmo tempo desaparecer da tua vida, quando não tens culpa de nada. Por mais que a nossa hora e meia seja o único ponto alto do meu dia, o vazio voltou com tudo e estou apenas a existir. É pior crise dos últimos anos e já faz uma semana que só saio de casa para ir ter contigo, para me lembrar que existem motivos para viver. Por favor, toma bem conta do Salem, ele era o meu gato favorito._
> 
> _Se por acaso acontecer alguma coisa, perdoa-me. A minha intenção não era magoar-te. Mas ambos sabemos agora que isso aconteceria de qualquer maneira._
> 
> _Lembra-te serás sempre a minha pessoa favorita._
> 
> _Chanyeol, XX”_

As lágrimas corriam do meu rosto, manchando a carta, que posteriormente já tinha sido manchada com as lágrimas de Chanyeol. Agarrei-me a Salem e nesse dia não consegui dormir. Sempre que os meus olhos fechavam, eram pesadelos que eu via.

A esperança de o rever ainda permaneceu acesa por uma semana. 

Ele apareceria e eu conseguiria confessar que ele também era a minha pessoa favorita e iria tentar ajudá-lo a reerguer-se. Partilharíamos a custódia de Salem, permitiria que me visitasse sempre que quisesse, e continuaria a ser o seu porto de abrigo até que ele não quisesse mais.

Mas a verdade é que sem eu saber, ele já tinha desistido de tudo.

  


✏️

  


> **_“Notícias de última hora:_ **
> 
> **_Park Chanyeol, filho de Park Jinyoung, vice-diretor das maiores empresas de brinquedos do país, Parks Entertainment, foi encontrado morto em sua casa._ **
> 
> **_A irmã, que estaria no país em trabalho, estranhou quando este não a foi buscar ao aeroporto como era habitual. Pensando ser descuido do irmão seguiu para a casa do mesmo, entrando com a chave de reserva que possuía._ **
> 
> **_De início não deu por nada de estranho. Apenas quando viu as chaves de casa e a sua documentação em cima da bancada é que decidiu procurá-lo pela casa, encontrando-o, já sem vida, deitado na sua cama._ **
> 
> **_Tudo indicava para suicídio, principalmente pela forma como se encontrava, rodeado de desenhos garrafas de bebida e caixas de comprimidos. O médico legista confirmou que a causa de morte foi a ingestão de elevadas quantidades de comprimidos em conjunto com a bebida alcoólica._ **
> 
> **_Infelizmente nada pode ser feito._ **
> 
> **_A família encontra-se devastada, pois não tinha conhecimento da vontade do mesmo. O funeral será realizado a portas abertas na próxima segunda feira.”_ **

**Author's Note:**

> https://twitter.com/PurpleCotton5?s=08


End file.
